User talk:Someonesawmyname
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, JA86att013! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is imperative that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you may be blocked, and it will not be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- LordMaster96 (Talk) 22:47, October 16, 2011 Hacked How can you tell that the wiki is hacked --CHOWDER2000Talk Blog 21:57, December 10, 2011 (UTC) I know about it Pooonyourshoe and Awsome335 hacked this wiki because of a bad photo i saw Luckly the photo is gone.--JA86att013 22:00, December 10, 2011 (UTC)JA86att013 RE:Time to talk? Hi, sorry for the late response. if you want to talk to me you can come on the chat at anytime. Re: Archiving all Classic pages Hi, Someonesawmyname. Are you asking for a list of pages that don't have the template? If so, I believe what you're looking for is the . Here's how you can use it: namespace= 0 notuses= Template:Archive notcategory= Club Penguin Island This generates a list of mainspace pages that don't have the Archive template. It also eliminates any pages that have the Club Penguin Island category (to prevent CPI pages from showing up in the list). Paste that onto a page (such as your user page) while in source edit mode and preview your edit to see the list of pages. You don't have to actually publish the edit. Also, if you add the Archive template to a page that appears in that list and want to refresh the list, just exit out of the edit preview and preview it again. Hope this helps, -- 05:32, June 16, 2017 (UTC) Re: Thank You Oh hey, it's been a few months. You're welcome for telling you about the DPL extension. Also, thanks for offering to contribute to the wiki. Just make sure to update articles to past tense when you add the Archive template. -- 07:36, October 29, 2017 (UTC)